


turn thine eyes of mercy toward us

by Murf1307



Series: XMA Fic Bingo Fics [17]
Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Gratuitous German, M/M, Reunions, Rooftop Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Angel comes back from the apparent dead.  Kurt Wagner is more thankful, maybe, than he should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	turn thine eyes of mercy toward us

**Author's Note:**

> bingo prompt: presumed dead

" _Der Tuefel selbst,"_  comes the brief, uneasy greeting, and Kurt knows the sound of that voice, and more, the sound of light metal wings cutting through the wing.

He turns, and he knows they are alone here, on the roof of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters.  " _Ja,"_  he replied.  " _Nachtkriecher._ "

The Angel nods, a little awkward.

" _Ich dachte du wärst tot._ " Kurt says.

" _Ich bin nicht."_

Kurt nods.  " _Ich bin froh._ "

" _Bist du?_ "  The Archangel shifts; the blades of his wings shift as well, the noise quiet and sharp.

Kurt nods again, but doesn't say anything.

"Do you speak English?" The Angel asks, suddenly.

"Yes," Kurt says, nodding.

The Angel nods, suddenly nervous.  "I -- I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Storm is here," Kurt encourages.  "I think we can find a place for you, too."


End file.
